


Over The Moon

by AnotherDayAnotherFanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edging, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDayAnotherFanfic/pseuds/AnotherDayAnotherFanfic
Summary: A collection of sexcapades between Harry and a very flexible Luna Lovegood.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that is meant to continue as a multiple chapter fic, maybe 5-8 more. I'm very open to taking suggestions for everything, from kinks to locations. Please let me know where you'd like this story to go, and who you'd like to see. Ofcourse, for grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance, please let me know about those too.
> 
> R&R!

Over the Moon  
Harry realized that he needed an outlet. Not a magical one, he needed a sexual outlet. Someone to participate in all of his fantasies, and not do it simply because he’s the Chosen One. He needed a fuck buddy, someone to have quick sex with on the stairwell, or spend a long night with. After much thought, he realised that there was only one person whom he could ask in his year. 

Luna Lovegood. She might appear spacey to others, but Harry knew that she was someone with whom he could have a direct conversation. It never hurt to ask though, right?

Harry found Luna on the 2nd floor corridor, looking at the lake while humming to herself. 

“Hey Luna!” said Harry, “Could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Hello Harry. Yes of course you could talk to me for a minute. Though I doubt whatever you want to ask will take lesser than a minute. You do look very nervous”

“Uhh...” 

“Go on Harry, I won’t bite. Not unless, you ask me nicely”, said Luna, smiling airily. 

‘Oh well, here goes nothing’, thought Harry. 

“Would you like to be friends with benefits with me Luna?”

“Friends with benefits? Is that a muggle term Harry? I don’t know what it means”, said Luna looking confused. She turned to face him, and studied his face. “What benefits?”

“Oh well, you see, it has to do with casual sex. Two people, sometimes more, they agree to have sex with no strings attached. Then when they get done with their …   
activities, they go their own separate ways”

“OH!” said Luna, and then giggled a bit, “Why are you asking me Harry? You’re a very popular boy, you could have anyone in this school. I’m sure there are a few boys also who would say yes to you.”

“Oh well, uh, you know, uh, its cause I really think you’re pretty and smart and someone who wouldn’t laugh as such at the concept and my proposition, and, uh, yes that stuff” Harry managed to blunder out. 

“Oh is that so?” she said. 

Harry stared at her as she tilted her head to the side. Luna maintained eye contact with him, but Harry was worried about what was going on in her head. He wasn’t sure if she was lost in thought or actually considering his proposition. Suddenly, Luna grabbed Harry’s crotch with her right hand. She started to massage his dick and   
balls through his robes, right there in the middle of the corridor. 

“Luna!” gasped Harry, “What do you think you’re doing!”

“Well, if I am being offered a sex related proposition, I must inspect the goods first. My mother always told me, never accept a deal without checking the goods first.” she said as her left hand got to work on opening Harry’s robes. She had already got Harry semi- erect with her groping, and now the thought that Luna might strip him naked right here in the middle of this empty corridor was causing him to get harder with each grope. He wasn’t sure whether he was getting aroused by simply getting some form of action, or the fact that he was getting some action in public was causing this rapid reaction. Nevertheless, he still had enough brainpower to understand that getting caught would be very troublesome for them. 

“Luna, uh, not to interrupt your process, but if someone were to walk by, this would be a very difficult to explain.”

“Oh well, you are right Harry, how silly of me!” she said. She paused and looked around. “There don’t seem to be any classes about to end soon, and there’s no washroom this side either. Hmmmm, I know! Sit on this ledge! Go on, get your pants down and get up on it.”

Harry didn’t really have any mental capacity left to argue, so he just did as he was told, still unable to believe what was happening. A girl had her hands down his pants, with complete intentions of taking it further. He pulled his pants down and sat on the ledge. 

“Ooooohh let me do it!” said Luna, grabbing the elastic of his underpants. Harry shuffled into a more comfortable position as Luna ran her fingers along his now hard cock. “Someone is getting excited. How about you enjoy, and let me finish up hmm?” she said.

Harry leaned back on his arms, stable on the ledge as Luna pulled his underwear. As more and more of his cock was revealed, Luna ran her nose along its length, planting little kisses on it. When he was finally free of the underwear, his cock was still pressed under her face. Harry’s breath quickened as Luna continued on with her inspection. Harry realized that at this rate, he’d have no way to stop Luna from doing whatever she wanted. His legs were effectively trapped by his pants, and his support depended on his arms, her hands were on his thighs. He was completely at her mercy, and this is not how he expected today to be going.   
“My Harry, that is a nice cock you’ve got there. Though I am going to say, the smell is a bit odd. The hair is also coming in the way. You should shave it off. Maybe give it a bit more attention after all those sweaty quidditch practices, yes? Now, for further below.”

By the time Harry could process what she meant by further below, Luna moved off from his dick, and as it sprang upwards, she licked his ball sack. The sudden warmth and then the cool breeze really turned him on. Luna then took one ball into her mouth and sucked on it. She then moved it around and grazed it slightly with her teeth. She then repeated the same with the other ball. As she went about her exploration, Harry desperately wanted to run his hands through Luna’s soft hair, but he dare not lose balance. 

“As nice as that is Luna, are you sure you have to do all that here?” he said, somehow speaking clearly. 

“Mmmhmmhm” went Luna, with his balls still her mouth.   
“Nice big balls too. I’m going to have plenty of fun with these too!” she said, as she moved away from his balls, and wrapped her hands around his cock. “As per my current inspection, accepting your proposition would work very well for me. Don’t you want to inspect me too?” she said, starting to slowly jerk him off. 

“Uhh … Yes! Yes of course I should it is only logical” said Harry, sensing an opportunity to see Luna’s fabulous breasts. 

“Go on, open it up, I’m busy here.” She said, as she spit on her hand and started slowly jerking Harry off. Harry reached forward, parted her robe, and started to quickly unbutton her shirt. Feeling off balance, he quickly shuffle forward, hiding his legs in Luna’s robe. He opened her robe to see her gorgeous breasts with their smooth skin in a simple white bra. 

“I know boys like fancy bras Harry, but this is what I had on. I wasn’t expecting this to happen today you see.” said Luna as she started to run her nails up and down her balls too. Harry’s nerves stood on edge when she did that. He’d never tried that on himself while masturbating, and Luna’s cool hands and soft skin were really working their magic. Harry grabbed both her tits through her bra and pressed them slightly. 

“I never understood the fascination boys have with breasts.” She said, smiling at him.

“It’s the same fascination that you have with my balls.” said Harry, pushing her bra downwards to see her light pink nipples and hard nubs. “I see you’re enjoying this too” he winked.

As Harry was about to feel her up, he heard footsteps approaching. “Quick, hug me!” he said as he pulled her closer by pulling her nipples towards him. Luna managed to get one arm around Harry, while the other got trapped between them. 

“I never knew you were into pain Harry, but next time a little warning would be nice” she said. As she finished talking, Hermione came around the corner. 

“Hi Harry! Hi Luna! What are you two doing here? We don’t have any class here.” She said as she looked at them quizzically. Harry still had his hands on Luna’s naked breasts and Luna still had her hand around Harry’s cock. Luna started jerking him off again, and said, “Oh we were just talking, and Harry told me about how hard classes are getting, and I thought he could use a hug.” Luna began to gently squeeze the top of Harry’s cock while slowing her strokes. 

“Yeah Hermione, that’s exactly right. I’ve had so much on my hands these days.” He said while massaging Luna’s tits and pulling on her nipples.   
Harry couldn’t believe his situation. He was getting a hand job from a gorgeous blond, while playing with her tits, in the middle of a corridor, while another hot girl looked on at the entire activity, while being completely unaware. He was extremely turned on by this entire thing. Who knew he had a kink for public sex of all things. 

“Oh well, I’m off to lunch, I’ll see you guys then! Don’t be late” said Hermione as she walked away, still puzzled by their behavior.  
As soon as she had turned the corner, Luna took a step back and got both her hands around Harry’s cock again. “I don’t know about you, but that was really hot for me. We have to do that again. Maybe next time she can join in.” A coy smile appeared on her lips. I think it is time I finish inspecting the goods. If you would be so kind to let go of me?”

Harry leaned back again, his hands still remembering the softness of her skin and Luna checked both sides of the corridor before lowering her head and taking the head of his cock into her mouth. The warmth of her breathe and the wetness of her mouth was a brilliant feeling, one Harry wished to experience over and over again. She started to take more and more of him into her mouth. At 4 inches, she stopped, and started to drool over his cock. There were maybe 2 inches left outside, but at her angle, it seemed difficult to get it all in. 

Harry loved the feel of her lips wrapped around. As Luna took a deep breath in white still holding his cock in her mouth, a lot of saliva dripped down and coated his balls. Luna then began to massage and play with them again. Harry started to thrust slightly upwards, trying to get more in. Luna stopped sucking him off to start sucking on his balls again, taking both in at the same time. This time, she lightly grazed them with her teeth, and noted Harry groaned and pushed inwards whenever she did that. She took his balls back in one hand, and wrapped his dick with the other. 

“I want you to come for me Harry. I want to feel how hot your cum is on my skin, and how it feels when it dries on me. I want to taste it too. So you need to come in my mouth and over my tits okay?” she said while stroking him faster and faster. 

Harry’s breathing got deeper as his body tensed up to blow a load at the hands of this very hot blonde who was standing in front of him, robes parted, breasts hanging pit, and begging for his cum. He knew he would not last. 

“Almost … there…”, he managed to pant out. Luna then decided to try another thing. She let go of his balls, and kept two fingers as close to Harry’s butt hole as possible. Harry gave her a surprised look. Luna gave a serene smile and said “Its time for you to let go now. Give me all of it.” 

Luna then proceeded to run her fingers all the way from the back to the front of his ball sack, to the base of his cock. From there she licked all the way to the top of his cock before swallowing as much as she could in one go. Harry knew he was finished right there. He was so close to cumming. 

Luna could feel the tension building up in Harry’s balls. She again positioned her fingers at the back, and this time ran them just so that one nail grazed each ball along its movement. She felt his balls jump, and knew that she had him. His cock lurched in her hand as the first spurt of hot cum flew out and into the air before she could get into position, and it landed in her hair. The next she managed to get straight into her mouth, hitting the roof of her mouth and a bit up her nose. The last two were less in quantity, but just as forceful as they hit her tits. She slowly stroked upwards, moving the last of his cum out of his balls, having have literally accioed it out. She ran her tongue around her mouth, analyzing the taste and feel, while noting the very strong metallic and coconut mix smell that was now filling her nose.   
Harry was seeing stars on the window ledge, in the middle of the day, and he knew if Luna wasn’t holding him like that he might have just fallen. 

Luna swallowed the cum in her mouth, and then sucked the top of Harry’s cock like a straw, making sure she got all of it. She then let the now softening dick go with a pop, and looked at Harry. 

“I really enjoyed your cum, and I like playing with your balls too. You have a deal! Now help me cover up.” She said. Luna tucked his cock back into his underpants, then pulled her bra cups up and let the cum soak into her bra, which was still drying on her tits. “I also like how warm your cum feels on me. I want a facial next time. Ooohhh, you could cum on my back and ass also! That would feel great too!”

Harry could only nod, as his senses slowly returned to him. He did up his pants as Luna closed her robe, not bothering to fix her shirt. 

“Bye Harry! See you next time! Do remember to trim and wash up well after those muddy quidditch practices for me yeah? Ta!” she said as she strolled off. 

“I don’t know whether to be happy or worried about or aroused by what I’ve gotten myself into…”, mumbled Harry as he walked in the opposite direction from Luna. ‘If she did all that to me with just her hands and her mouth, Merlin alone knows what else she could do to me’


End file.
